Un amor imposible
by chibi yoruichi
Summary: Sanji piensa en sus sentimientos. Se siente raro últimamente. ¿Qué dirá Zoro cuando le diga lo que siente por él? SanjixZoro Mi primer fic de OP, dejad reviews please EDITADO


**Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen. :(**

**Editado porque creo que al ser el primer fic que hice de OP estaba un poco mal. No he cambiado mucho, pero sobre todo ha sido el final. **

* * *

Sonaban los pucheros al fuego, la mesa estaba lista, pero el cocinero estaba mirando por la ventana.

"¡Dios mío! Si sólo pudiera tocarlo, besarlo,…pero ¿qué estoy pensando? Arrgg, a mí me gustan las chicas, las chicas. Siempre me han gustado, pero desde hace un tiempo… no sé qué me pasa, no puedo dejar de mirarlo, cuando pasa cerca de mí, el corazón se me acelera y…"

-Mierda, ¡la comida!-Sanji corrió a apagar el fuego y apartó las ollas.-¡Joder!

-¿Ya está la comida?-preguntó Luffy apareciendo por la puerta.

-Ehm, sí. Llama a los demás.

Repartió la comida y se sentó. Cuando llegaron todos y se colocaron en sus asientos pudieron ver la comida algo quemada.

-¡Uy! Nami, te tengo dicho que no te pongas en bikini, que el cocinero se nos despista y luego nos sirve la comida quemada.-se burló Zoro.

Sanji agachó la cabeza avergonzado "si él supiera en quien estaba yo pensando".

-Puef..a..mi…me gufta-dijo con la boca llena Luffy.

-Tú te comerías hasta la mesa.-le replicó Nami.-Por cierto hemos llegado a un pueblo, tenemos que comprar provisiones, te encargas tú ¿verdad, Sanji-kun?-sabiendo que ante esa petición el rubio no se negaría.

-Claro claro.-contestó Sanji sin su habitual buen humor hacia la pelirroja, no sabía ni siquiera qué le había dicho.

-Sanji, ¿te pasa…-empezó la muchacha a preguntarle. Pero Zoro la interrumpió.

-Maldito cocinero, se te está quemando algo más.

Sanji miró a Zoro, se quedó un momento así, sólo mirándolo y entonces algo en su cabeza reaccionó.

-¡El postre!-gritó saltando de la silla y abriendo el horno. Una bocanada de humo negro salió.

Al sacarlo sólo había un montoncito de carbón.

-Joder, si es que no sabes hacer nada. Se supone que eres el cocinero, y ni eso sabes hacer.-le reprochó el peliverde.

La ira crecía en el rostro de Sanji, tornándolo de un color rubí intenso. Con rabia les tiró la bandeja encima de la mesa, haciendo que cayeran varios vasos al suelo y les dijo:

- ¡Que os aproveche!- y salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

Bajó del barco y se encaminó a la taberna más próxima. No podía soportarlo más. Todo el día insultándolo, a veces le seguía el juego, pero ya se había hartado, él no quería eso, lo que quería era…Dos lágrimas le empañaron la visión, se las quitó con furia y se sentó en la barra.

-Lo más fuerte que tengas.-pidió al camarero.

-Por supuesto.

Después de varias horas de búsqueda. Zoro, Luffy, y Usopp se sentaron exhaustos en el suelo.

-Estoy hasta las narices, si el idiota quiere perderse pues que se pierda, ya volverá. Yo ahora me voy a tomarme algo.-y diciendo esto se metió a una taberna, dejando asombrados a sus compañeros.

Cuál sería la sorpresa del espadachín al ver al rubio cocinero en la barra, detrás de una hilera de vasos.

-¡Serás idiota! Por tu culpa hemos estado horas buscándote y tú aquí emborrachándote.

Sanji se giró y lo miró, pero no le dijo nada.

-Ponme lo mismo que él.-pidió Zoro al camarero.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, sin hablarse. Zoro no podía aguantar más, qué le pasaba a su amigo, se estaba comportando de una manera extraña desde hacía ya algunos días, no entraba al trapo con sus insultos y a veces lo miraba de forma rara. Se decidió a hablarle.

-Oye…, estos días has estado algo raro. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No.-le contestó secamente y sin mirarlo.

Zoro lo miró con algo reflejado en sus ojos parecido a la compasión.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos. Se ha hecho de noche y ya has bebido suficiente. Vamos.

Sanji lo miró, todos sus argumentos cayeron en el olvido, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Salieron a la calle, estaba oscuro y parecía que iba a llover.

-Venga date prisa.-le dijo Zoro cogiéndolo del brazo sin darse cuenta de que el otro casi ni se sostenía. Sanji, con el tirón, perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Zoro mientras agarraba a Sanji antes de que cayera. Se quedaron muy juntos, Sanji apoyado en el pecho de Zoro y éste sujetándolo por la cintura.

Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio y miró a los ojos de su amigo.

-Zoro, yo…últimamente…no sé cómo decírtelo, espero que esta sea la mejor manera.-acercó su cara y lo besó.

El tiempo parecía que se había detenido, ninguno se movía, hasta que Zoro despertó de su ensueño y de un empujón lo tiró al suelo.

-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO IDIOTA?!

Sanji miraba al suelo, la cara roja de vergüenza.-Lo siento, yo…-dijo en un susurro.

-¡Cállate!-Zoro se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano, lo miró una última vez con una mirada llena de ira y se fue. Se marchó dejando a su nakama tirado en el frío suelo.

Una fina lluvia empezó a caer, las gotas se confundían con las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas del rubio.

Zoro llegó al barco, y fue directo a acostarse, maldiciendo por lo bajo al pervertido cocinero. No podía conciliar el sueño, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había pasado, no dejaba de rememorar el beso. "Es su culpa que ahora no pueda dormir, y también que no piense nada más que en esos suaves labios" un rubor subió a su cara. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos. Imposible. Ahora una tras otra venían imágenes a su cabeza del cocinero, no sólo el beso, sino cualquiera en la que el rubio estuviera implicado. Concentrado haciendo la comida... sonriendo con Usopp... danzando alrededor de Nami... Éste último recuerdo hizo que se frunciera el ceño del peliverde. Ahora que se detenía a pensar, siempre había sentido algo raro por Sanji, le molestaba que siempre fuera detrás de las chicas como un loco, odiaba que Nami se aprovechara de él, adoraba su forma de pelear., le fascinaba su cara de niño cuando sonreía sincero… Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Zoro. Acababa de descubrir que Sanji era muy importante, que siempre se fijaba en él, que su opinión era la más importante de entre sus compañeros, y sobre todo, se acababa de dar cuenta de que le atraía. Gracias a ese beso, a ese simple roce. Volvió a maravillarse de la facilidad que tenía Sanji de hacer mella en él. Se arrepintió de haberle tratado así, pero, tal vez, eso también había influido en su descubrimiento. "Mañana hablaré con él" y con ese pensamiento y la sonrisa se durmió.

Una fuerte sacudida lo despertó. Oía gritos de la cubierta. Se levantó de la hamaca y subió enseguida.

El barco se zarandeaba, las olas inundaban todo y el cielo estaba de un color negro azulado, surcado por culebrinas que relampagueaban histéricas.

-¡Zoro, corre, ayúdame con las velas!-le gritó Usopp.

En ese momento, al girarse para ir a ayudar a Usopp, lo vio. Sanji llegaba, empapado por la lluvia. Usopp que esperaba a su amigo, lo miró y siguió su mirada, al distinguir a Sanji le gritó. Sanji todavía no se había dado cuenta del estado del mar, y cuando oyó su nombre miró hacia arriba. La imagen que vio lo sobrecogió pero reaccionó rápido y saliendo de su estado depresivo corrió a ayudar.

Subió al barco con dificultad, su estado no era el mejor, y el barco no paraba de moverse violentamente. Llegó a cubierta y se preparó para ayudar a sus compañeros. Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir su boca para preguntar, un tremendo estruendo se oyó, y una brillante luz lo cegó por completo.

Ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando se dieron cuenta de que un rayo había roto el mástil y éste se desplomaba sobre ellos. Ya era demasiado tarde cuando fueron plenamente conscientes del hecho. El mástil cayó encima de Luffy y del recién llegado Sanji. Los lanzó contra la barandilla con una fuerza desmesurada, la madera no aguantó y se partió, cayendo los dos al agua.

Le dolía el pecho y la cabeza, una presión oprimía todo su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y un azul oscuro lo inundó todo. Nadó con dificultad hasta la superficie, cuando sacó la cabeza respiró con ansias tomando el máximo aire que sus pulmones aceptaban. Cuando consiguió dejar de boquear, miró hacia el barco. Arriba, haciendo señas, estaba Chopper.

-Sanji, Luffy está sumergido, date prisa.-le gritó el pequeño.

Sanji sentía que iba perdiendo fuerzas, la visión se le nublaba y el pecho le dolía cada vez más, pero sin perder ni un solo segundo se sumergió en el agua.

No veía nada, el aire se le estaba acabando y pronto tendría que subir. Miraba desesperado de un lado a otro, todo tenía el mismo color oscuro, la poca claridad la proporcionaban los rayos que surcaban el cielo. Todo igual, sin rastro de su capitán, y en su pecho se libraba una batalla por respirar. De pronto lo vio, había girado la cabeza y por el lateral del ojo había visto durante un segundo, un reflejo rojo. Nadó lo más deprisa que pudo, y allí estaba, flotando inerte, siendo mecido por la corriente. Lo agarró por la cintura y se dirigió hacia la superficie con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Ah, menos mal.-suspiró Chopper desde arriba y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo le tiró una escalerilla y una cuerda.

Las manos le temblaban y los dientes castañeteaban sin control. No le quedaban fuerzas, pero pudo atar la cuerda a la cintura de su amigo. Con la cabeza casi apoyada en su pecho alzó una mano indicándole a Chopper que ya podía tirar de Luffy.

El renito se transformó y realizó con rapidez su tarea. Cuando el capitán estuvo casi arriba se asomó a comprobar que el rubio subía la escala.

Sanji, hundido hasta el cuello en las heladas aguas, ya no veía a Chopper, poco a poco la luz desaparecía y todo se volvía negro. Tampoco sentía nada, el frío que en un principio sintiera ya era el pasado, no temblaba, sus dientes no sonaban.

-¡SANJI!- gritó el reno desde arriba viendo como su compañero soltaba la escalerilla y se hundía en el mar.- ¡SANJIIII!

Miró hacia atrás buscando ayuda. Nami cuidaba de que sus árboles no salieran volando y Zoro y Usopp terminaban de atar las velas.

-¡ZORO!-el aludido miró al reno y al ver que tiraba de su amigo fue a ayudarle.

-No, no, yo puedo con Luffy. Tienes que ayudar a Sanji. Al sacar a Luffy del agua se ha desmayado o algo. Corre o se ahogará.-la voz de Chopper sonaba asustada.

Zoro sin dudarlo se tiró al agua y allí estaba, flotando boca abajo. Nadó hasta él y tiró hacia arriba. Al sacar la cabeza del agua pudo ver que su amigo sangraba abundantemente. Sujetándolo por la cintura, se lo echó al hombro y subió por la escalerilla. Dejó al inerte Sanji en el suelo. Estaba muy pálido, algo que contrastaba con la sangre roja. Zoro no podía casi respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

"Sanji, por favor, aguanta. He descubierto algo muy importante que tengo que decirte así que tienes que vivir." Se decía Zoro.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la habitación-dijo Chopper. Zoro cogió a Sanji, nunca había notado lo poco que pesaba. Lo miró directamente a la cara y un gemido de sorpresa salió de sus labios, jamás había visto una cara tan triste y lo que le oprimía el corazón con amargura era que esa faz fuese la de Sanji.

Lo dejó delicadamente en la cama. No se había dado cuenta que todos lo seguían. Chopper los hizo salir casi a empujones. No necesitaba los nervios de los demás, él ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal.

La cocina nunca había estado tan silenciosa con tanta gente. Los rostros demostraban su miedo y su frustración, el temor y la rabia.

Zoro era el único que estaba de pie, apoyado en el fregador; maldiciéndose por lo que antes no había dado tanta importancia, si no lo hubiera dejado allí tirado, si se hubiera quedado con él… pero cuando se pusiera bien lo compensaría, iba a besarlo como nunca lo habían besado, lo abrazaría hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Esos pensamientos eran lo único que le ayudaba a seguir en pie y no resbalar hasta el suelo desolado.

Al cabo de media hora, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Chopper cabizbajo. Los miró, su rostro reflejaba dolor y pena. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro y su cuerpo convulsionaba sin parar por los sollozos reprimidos.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...-no pudo decir nada más, se cubrió la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar.

Nami estalló en llanto y sólo atinó a apoyarse en Luffy y hundirse en su pecho. El capitán del Merry sostenía a Nami, pero sus brazos se habían abrazado a ella sólo por inercia, el impacto de la noticia lo había aislado de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, y las silenciosas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro eran lo único que demostraban que había oído al médico. Usopp se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, sin deja salir el grito de dolor que explotaba en su pecho, de lo que no había sido capaz, había sido de parar el torrente de lágrimas que bañaban su cara.

Zoro parecía que no estuviera en la sala. No lloraba, ningún gesto turbaba su rostro, pero su cerebro volaba, la cabeza le dolía y miles de pensamientos se agolpaban y lo bombardeaban. "No, es mentira. Sanji no ha muerto." Salió de su estado de shock y corrió a la puerta por la que había salido Chopper.

Allí en la cama estaba Sanji. Blanco, la sangre ya había parado de salir de sus heridas. El gesto de tristeza había desaparecido, tal parecía que los sentimientos del espadachín habían traspasado y ahora los sentía. Aunque su corazón ya no latía, y su cerebro ya no recordaba, aunque su último latido había sido por él y su último pensamiento para él, para el que lo había rechazado y humillado de aquella manera, a pesar de eso, su último aliento había sido para él. Para el que ahora caía arrodillado a su lado.

Zoro cogió su mano, el corazón se le encogió al notar que ya no estaba tan tibia como antes. Sanji se había ido. Besó su mano y fue entonces cuando empezaron las lágrimas. Sin levantar su mirada del rostro sereno del rubio, sin despegar los labios de la tersa piel de su mano se despidió de aquel que había significado tanto para él sin ni siquiera él darse cuenta.

–Lo siento. Siento haberte tratado así. Siento no haberte dicho que te quiero. –los sollozos entorpecían sus palabras. -Siento que te hayas ido sin saberlo, pensando que te odiaba. Nunca… nunca podré perdonármelo.

Se levantó con lentitud, disfrutando del amargo toque de su piel y acercó su rostro al del rubio. Las lágrimas caían en la cara de éste, simulando su llanto. Ahora los dos mostraban sus lágrimas. Zoro las limpió con la delicadeza de un amante y posó sus labios en los fríos pero deliciosamente suaves de Sanji.

-Te lo debía. -lo miró por última vez. –Te quiero, Sanji.-y salió de la habitación con el corazón hecho pedazos y el único recuerdo de un beso.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea algo triste... bastante triste ¬¬**


End file.
